Black Battle
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: While walking in the city, Jackie finds her rival Suzie. The chipmunk gets mad at her because of her break up with Zeppelin, Jackie's boyfriend. Now, the two goths fight with each other. A sequel to "A Goth's True Love".


Black Battle

**This is a battle between two gothic teenagers. Who will stand and who will fall? R&R.**

One afternoon, a periwinkle raccoon was in the city, buying some

clothes for herself. She bought a black sweater with new black boots. She loved them

a lot.

After she was done shopping, she started walking down all the way

home. She took out her cell phone and saw a picture of a tan raccoon with a black

cape kissing her.

The raccoon sighed. "Oh, Zeppelin, you're such a sexy beast. I'm glad

that you're mine."

Her daydream was then interrupted when she heard a voice say, "Hey,

punk!" She looked around to find the person, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Up here!" the voice said again. The raccoon looked up to see a

brownish-pinkish chipmunk with blonde hair on top of a building. She wore a black top

with a dark blue skirt. She also had a lot of body jewelry on and a lot of makeup on her

face.

The raccoon's eyes lit up. "Suzie!"

"Hello, Jacklin. Long time, no see."

The raccoon growled. "For the hundredth time, it's Jackie!"

"Whatever." Suzie looked at her nails.

"What are you doing up there anyway?"

"Just hanging around and staring down at you."

"Come down here!"

Suzie jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground. "You

know, I'm mad at you right now."

"And why's that?"

"Because of you, Zeppelin broke up with me! He was my only boyfriend."

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, it was a lie. He just used you to get

me jealous. Besides, you nearly seduced him with your slutty ways anyway."

Suzie growled. "I loved him and cared for him and what does he do?

He turns me away and finds another girl to lose his virginity to!"

Jackie's eyes widened. "How'd you know that I had sex with him?!"

"I heard screaming coming from Zeppelin's house and it really sounded

like yours. I have really big ears you know and I can tell what kind of scream it is. That was

so disgusting. It made you sound like a whore."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Hmph! Well, at least that _whore _wasn't you. That would really

make you seem sluttier."

"Shut your trap, you twerp!"

When Jackie heard those words, she was highly ticked off. "I'M NOT A

TWERP, YOU IDIOT!! Just for that, I'm gonna pull all your hair out until you're completely

bald!"

Suzie smirked. "Is that a threat, punk?"

Jackie gritted her teeth. "You know dang well that it is." Jackie

charged at Suzie and threw a punch at her. It hit her directly in the face. The

chipmunk fell to the ground and felt blood dripping from her nose.

Then, she roared and scratched Jackie with her sharp nails. The two girls

punched and kicked each other's gut with all the strength that they had.

Just then, a tan raccoon came by and saw the two girls fighting. He ran

up to them, trying to break up the fight.

"Hey, hey, girls!" he said. "Cut it out." In a few seconds, the girls

stopped fighting and felt week. They turned to the tan raccoon.

"Why were you two fighting?" he asked.

Jackie pointed at Suzie. "'Cause she called me a twerp!"

Suzie glared at Jackie. "Because you slept with him and took his virginity."

She faced the tan raccoon. "Zeppelin, I was supposed to do that, not her. Why?"

Zeppelin sighed. "I told you already, Sue. I'm sorry that I broke your

heart, but you just have to understand. I'm in love with Jackie, not you. Just deal with

it."

Suzie raged. "I'LL NEVER DEAL WITH IT!! WE WERE DESTINED TO BE

TOGETHER!! DON'T DUMP ME BECAUSE YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE—"

Suddenly, Suzie was knocked out cold. Zeppelin saw that Jackie did

that.

"Whew," she said. "That girl's crazy."

Zeppelin chuckled. "You got that right."

Jackie hugged Zeppelin. "Want to get some coffee?"

"Sure, but no Low-fat milk." The two raccoons walked away from the

unconscious chipmunk lying on the ground.

**This might not be the best oneshot, but I'm glad that I made it. Take that, Suzie!**


End file.
